Thanatos
by Future-Gamefreak
Summary: "Can't even cry from the pain, can't shed a tear now, I realize that we're not the same, and it's making me sad..."  Under 1000 words. "Spoilers" for X4 and Xtreme 2. Some Iris/Zero. Reviews greatly appreciated. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Start Anew

**Hi guys, Future-Gamefreak here, after like what, 7 MONTHS on hiatus, I finally came up with something! It's my first attempt at a "drabble" series, so I would love some critique in the future. Oh yeah, and it's my very first Zero/Iris fic. YAY, so enjoy, you guys!**

**

* * *

****Thanatos **

_By Future-Gamefreak_

**Title: Start Anew**

**Characters: Iris, Colonel, Middy, Stoem Owl**

**Warnings: None**

**Disclaimer: All characters mentioned belong to Capcom.**

**Word Count: 283**

* * *

The room was dark.

Her artificial eyelids could not detect any light. The only thing she could do was listen. She could hear the whirring of machines, subtle pings and clicks around her.

Above all of that, she could hear voices, murmuring.

"Vital signs are stable sir, but-"

"But what?"

"Colonel, you must keep calm. There's only a slight glitch in her programming, it can easily be fixed."

She heard no more from the voices, which saddened her. Who were they? Why were they so concerned about her? Her mind was made up: she would open her eyes to see these people.

It took her a while to open them though. They fluttered most of the time, whenever she got close to opening them they would shut again. She soon heard footsteps running over to her.

"What's happening to her?" One of the voices shouted.

Metallic footsteps ran up to them.

"…"

"Middy. Can you assess the problem?" another voice asked, surprisingly calm.

"… She's fully conscious, sir."

She finally opened her eyes.

She found herself staring at three figures through the darkness. One looked young, but his childlike eyes showed more knowledge than the other two figures. His green armor gave off a faint glow. The next figure looked bird-like. An owl of sorts. She could see pride in his gaze.

The last figure stood the closest near her. The shock in his eyes slowly faded and was replaced with relief. His black and white armor shone slightly in the darkness.

"Where am I?"

This was the first time she had ever heard her own voice.

Soft. Gentle. Tired.

"For now," the figure said, his voice full of warmth. "Let's just say you're home… Iris."


	2. Routine

**Hi! Future-Gamefreak here with a...Title Change! Yeah, the old one seemed a BIT misleading; this fic is more of the Sympathetic POV of Iris rather than just straight romance. So yeah, first couple of drabbles aren't going to take place during X-treme 2 and X4 JUST yet. Also, in my opinion there needs to be more Repliforce love out there. Yeah, the Repliforce IMO was co-run by an arrogant jackass who let the power go to his head... but I think that he really did it for his sister, who was caught up in a national tragedy... maybe. **

**So yeah, now that that mini rant is out of the way... enjoy! Oh yeah, Reviews _Are _greatly appreciated. It helps the writing process knowing that people read your stuff and try to help fix it up. Also, I'm very sorry if the narration sounds weird in places.**

**Thanatos **

_By Future-Gamefreak_

_Title: Routine_

_Characters: Iris, Colonel, Storm Owl_

_Warnings: None_

_Disclaimer: All characters mentioned belong to Capcom._

_Word Count: 611_

As strange as her awakening was, the life quickly fell into routine.

Papa, her affectionate name for Storm Owl, would always walk her throughout the building, or "colony", until they arrived in the Library.

No matter how many times she entered this room in the past, she would always be astounded at the sheer size of the database. The walls were lined with shelves. These shelves almost touched the ceiling, which was extremely high, at least to her.

Every single one of these shelves were filled top to bottom with books. She wondered where Eurasia managed to get all of these books from.

Storm Owl chuckled at Iris' curiosity. With all of this knowledge at her disposal, she would do very well on Earth.

Their "schedule" went on as usual. Iris would find a book to read and Storm Owl would stand by for questions. (He wouldn't forgive himself if one of his young charges arrived on Earth completely clueless about it!)

The hours passed and her "class" finally finished. Storm Owl sent her off with a wave as he went off into the opposite hallway.

Iris left too, walking through the halls until she arrived in her favourite place in the colony.

It was the Main Hall, and it certainly lived up to its name.

It was as huge as the Library. The room was draped in red silk and carpets, while torches lit up the room, giving it an important atmosphere.

But its "centerpiece" was Earth itself. A spherical plate glass wall showed space, its stars and the endless sights outside of it.

Her Brother had shown her the Main Hall after she first awoke. She had never seen anything outside the Colony and the sight of space had amazed her. Colonel had smiled at her child-like fascination.

"Iris." She had turned to face her Brother, who looked on.

"Soon, we'll be on Earth and we can see its beauty for ourselves." His voice had seemed curt, but she could hear the subtle excitement in his voice.

"I can't wait," Iris had muttered. One day, she would be on Earth, to see its wonders for herself? She _really _couldn't wait.

"Hey Iris!" Her face lit up at the voice. About time that he showed up! Colonel finally arrived, more at ease then when she saw him around, talking to the other members of the Colony.

Of all the people that she could speak to in the Colony, her Brother was the only person that she could talk to about anything. He wouldn't hush her for going off topic, he would always listen to her patiently, now matter how absurd the topic was.

But of all of the topics to discuss, her favourite topic was Earth.

Next to Storm Owl, Colonel was her go-to person about Earth. He had lived there at one point. The answers had always been vague about how he ended up here. She never really dwelled on the details, though.

So Iris and Colonel had talked. Most of the conversation revolved around Earth, what was there, what she would be able to see without being vicarious about it.

She lost track of time, for then it was time to power down for the night.

Colonel escorted Iris to her room as he always did. They didn't say much, but the silence was comfortable. The automatic doors hissed open as the duo arrived at their destination.

"Good night, Brother." She said to Colonel with a little yawn.

"See you tomorrow, sis," Colonel replied with an affectionate pat on the head.

With the day finally over, the two powered off for the night. Tomorrow _was _a new day.

**D'awww, fluffy ending! What? Colonel can't have a little moment with his sis?**

**So yeah, thanks for reading, and R&R please!**


End file.
